Akibat 'Yang di Atas'
by Victoria Yuuki
Summary: "Hey—kau cewek berambut pink! Tolong panggil cowok ayam betina disana!" ucap seorang lelaki dari lantai atas/"Sasuke-kun, kau dipanggil sama yang diatas!"/"Kau menyebalkan"/Inilah akibat dari lupa menanyakan nama. Sakura harus meneror senpainya dan menghadapi kedinginan Sasuke yang sudah men-capnya sebagai pengganggu/"HUEE—AKU DIMARAHI SASUKE-KUN!"/"Senpai no baka! Tanggung jawab!"


**Akibat 'Yang di Atas'**

**Victoria Yuuki  
Masashi Kishimoto  
SasuSaku ItaSaku  
Humor and Romance  
Warning  
Very OOC(Terutama Itachi), AU, Typos, Banyak bahasa tidak baku, and many others.**

**Humor? Romance ?  
(Nilai sendiri)**

**Summary**

"Hey—kau cewek berambut pink! Tolong panggil cowok ayam betina disana!" ucap seorang lelaki dari lantai atas/"Sasuke-kun, kau dipanggil sama yang diatas!"/"Kau menyebalkan"/Inilah akibat dari lupa menanyakan nama. Sakura harus meneror senpainya dan menghadapi kedinginan Sasuke yang sudah men-capnya sebagai pengganggu/"HUEE—AKU DIMARAHI SASUKE-KUN!"/"Senpai no baka! Tanggung jawab!"

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Whoaaaa!"

"Waaa!"

"Cihuiii!"

"Cantiknyaa!"

Pagi hari yang indah bagi kelas X Sains Two.

Kenapa?

Karena ada seorang malaikat yang turun dari langit masuk ke dalam kelas mereka. Jadi bertambahlah makhluk Tuhan paling seksi di kelas ini. Menambah anggota yang pasti semakin mempopulerkan nama kelas mereka.

Tentu saja banyak anak kelas lain yang sangat iri dengan kelas itu, karena di dalamnya banyak yang cantik dan tampan dengan berbagai prestasi.

Emelard itu menatap ramah kepada teman-teman barunya, terutama pada gadis pirang yang merupakan sahabatnya. Ino Yamanaka—yang tengah menatap balik dengan aura _bling-bling_.

"Ohayou minna-san. Watashi wa Sakura, Sakura Haruno desu. Douzo yoroshiku onengaishimasu!"

Seketika ruangan itu riuh seperti pasar. Banyak yang bertanya tentang alamat rumahnya, nomer telepon, nomer rumah, nomer sepatu, bahkan nomer togel kepadanya. Akibatnya sekarang Hatake Kakashi— sang wali kelas—harus bersusah payah mendiamkan para murid—terutama siswanya untuk lebih tenang.

"Kau boleh duduk di sebelah … ah! Uchiha Sasuke. Sasuke, angkat tanganmu."

Sakura menoleh melihat siapa itu Uchiha Sasuke dan sedetik itu pulalah ia terpana.

* * *

Hari ini koridor kelas tidak begitu ramai, tentu saja karena sekarang adalah jam pelajaran.

Eiiittsss!

Bukannya membolos, tetapi guru yang mengajar di kelasnya tengah absen hari ini dan memberikan tugas. Sakura—nama gadis itu dengan otaknya yang jenius walau masih baru dikelasnya—telah mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan.

Gadis manis itu memutuskan untuk ke luar kelas meninggalkan teman-temannya yang sibuk menyalin tugas miliknya. Batinnya menuntun untuk mengejar seorang teman sebangkunya yang memiliki paras oke punya. Sakura percaya cinta pada pandangan pertama, karena ia sudah pernah merasakan hal itu.

Yah … walaupun berakhir naas, cintanya kandas ditengah jalan. Tetapi itu tidak menjadikannya patah semangat, ia harus move on!

Cinta pertama yang gagal bukanlah akhir dari segalanya.

'Ciiee!' itulah respon kurang ajar dari Ino-Pig sahabatnya ketika ia mengatakan isi pikiran bijak yang dicontek dari internet tadi saat di kelas mengerjakan tugas.

Mottonya sekarang, 'Mati satu? Cari sepuluh.'

Sakura menggelengkan kepala, sedikit meralat mottonya yang berantakan itu. _'Cukup satu untuk selamanya—assik!'_ batinnya _gaul_.

'_Satu saja tidak akan pernah habis, apalagi sepuluh? Memangnya aku kanibal.'_ tanyanya dalam hati.

**Dan Jeng Jerigeeen!**

Inilah buktinya, kejadian itu terulang kembali. Bahkan menurut gadis berambut unik itu lebih ajaib.

Awalnya tak banyak pemuda yang menurutnya bisa membuat matanya berbinar. Eh ternyata, saat mengetahui siapa teman duduknya, tiba-tiba jantungnya bermain drum karena tiba-tiba jedak-jeduk _gitu_ _tuh_ saat melihat teman sebangkunya yang _u—wao_.

"Sasuke-kun kemana sih? Tidak mengerti ada orang ingin _PDKT_ ya?" gumam Sakura setelah lima menit tidak juga menemukan 'bururannya'.

Ya, baru sepuluh menit diberi tugas, Sasuke langsung menumpuk bukunya di atas meja guru dan pergi begitu saja meninggalkan kelas. Sakura yang semula ingin bercakap-cakap harus menelan keinginannya. Hanya bisa menatap punggung tegap yang membuatnya meleleh.

'Lelaki itu mungkin sedikit katarak, meninggalkan gadis cantik seperti dirimu'—itu adalah sebaris kalimat Lee teman sekelasnya yang berambut mirip mangkok, dan tentu Sakura sangat setuju dengan hal itu.

Ya dia memang cantik—kata ibunya dan sepertinya memang Sasuke sedikit katarak.

Lihatlah! Pemuda itu meninggalkannya dan membuat ia harus bersusah payah mencarinya untuk diajak berkenalan. Apakah kalian tau? Sekolah ini tidak sekecil upil, tetapi segede gedong!—eh maaf, maksudnya sebesar istana kerajaan yang ada di film-film!

"Awas saja kalau aku tersesat ditambah tidak tau jalan pulang kemudian berakhir mati disini. Yang pertama kuhantui pasti si tampan itu! Kubuat kau gila karena kehadiran gaibku Uchiha, fufufu," gerutunya kemudian tertawa nista sembari mengelap keringat di dahi dengan tangan kanannya.

Lihatkan?

Buktinya Sakura sampai keringatan mencari pemuda itu.

Ada pertigaan, kanan atau kiri? Tanpa berpikir dua kali, kedua kaki jenjangnya berbelok ke kiri.

"Kata kaa-san, perempuan tidak boleh mencari laki-laki duluan. Jadi pasti ada setan yang menghasut. Dan biasanya yang jelek berada di kiri kan? Yap betul … kiiiiri."

Yes. Itulah alasan konyol mengapa ia memilih belok kiri.

"Ah! Itu dia!" jeritnya senang ketika melihat target yang sudah diincarnya. Ternyata tak salah mengikuti pikiran sesatnya.

Seorang lelaki dengan rambut melawan gravitasi yang cukup aneh—tetapi keren menurutnya. Wajah pemuda itu walau selalu datar tetapi sangat menarik hatinya yang selalu _berdugem ria_ saat didekat pria itu.

_Tap … Tap … Tap …_

Maka dengan mantap ia melangkah menuju tempat Sasuke yang sedang menyender santai pada dinding dengan headset yang tersemat ditelinganya.

"Hey—kau cewek berambut pink!" teriak seorang lelaki berambut hitam dengan raut datar.

Sakura yang mendengar teriakan itu berhenti, menoleh ke sekelilingnya siapa yang dimaksud orang yang berteriak tadi. Rambut pink? Disekitar sini memang hanya dia yang berambut pink. Tetapi dimana orang memanggilnya?

"Diatas!" tegur orang itu kembali. Sedikit gemas karena melihat gadis yang dipanggilnya terus memutar-mutar tubuh mencari keberadaannya.

Sakura yang mendengar petunjuk itu, penasaran menghadap ke atas, melihat sosok yang memanggilnya. _'Eh dia tampan juga, bisa ku masukkan ke daftar target nih.'_ batinnya.

Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, fo to the cus, fokus Sakura! Ada Sasuke yang mungkin menunggunya. Mungkin loh.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sakura pelan setelah menormalkan otaknya.

"Itu!" tunjuk pemuda tampan itu, Sakura menoleh kearah yang dimaksud, "Tolong panggil cowok ayam betina disana!" teriaknya lagi.

Sakura mendengus geli, _'Cowok ayam betina? Benar juga sih,'_ batinnya geli. Kebetulan, ia sedang ingin _PDKT_ alias 'Pendekatan'.

Gadis bubblegum itu kembali mendongak menatap lelaki yang berada diatasnya seraya tersenyum manis, "Tunggu sebentar," ujarnya ramah. Siapa tau kalau gagal mendapatkan Sasuke, mungkin ia bisa banting setir mengincar senpainya.

**Tuk tuk tuk …**

"A…anoo…"

Kening Sasuke berkerut, _'Cih! Mengganggu,'_ batin pemuda tampan itu saat merasa ketukan dibahunya. Dengan malas ia membuka iris onyxnya, menangkap sebuah objek manusia berambut pink, _'Pink?'_ batinnya kembali.

Sakura yang melihat kekerenan manusia didepannya, langsung merona, "A-ano … Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke melirik malas, jangan bilang gadis di depannya sudah menjadi salah satu fansgirlnya, "Hn."

Sakura yang mendengar jawaban singkat tak bermutu itu meringis, _'Memang benar, dia itu dingin ya, rraww!'_ batinnya meraung.

"A-ano Sasuke-kun …" ulang Sakura gugup.

Sasuke menatapnya sinis, "Katakan atau pergi."

Sakura terkesiap, _'Kejam sekali … tapi sialnya tetap keren!'_ gadis itu menarik napas pelan, lalu menunjuk ke atas, "Sasuke-kun … kau dipanggil sama … eh?"

**Tetoott!**

Gadis manis itu lupa bertanya siapa nama lelaki yang sepertinya senpainya—karena bet yang dipakai lelaki itu. Jadilah ia bingung harus menjawab apa.

Iris tajam itu menyipit, "Siapa?" ucapnya sedikit menekan.

"Ano … Sasuke-kun, kau dipanggil sama yang diatas." Ulangnya sembari menunjuk ke langit—aslinya menunjuk ke tempat pemuda yang ada di tingkat dua.

Kening pemuda tampan itu berkerut, lalu berdiri mencari orang yang dimaksud, "Kau menipuku?" hardik Sasuke setelah melihat tidak ada siapapun di atas disana. Hanya langit cerah berawan.

Sakura langsung gelagapan, "Eh?! Ti-tidak!" tangannya bergerak dengan cepat di depan dada, "Aku serius! Kau dipanggil yang diatas!" ulangnya lagi kembali menunjuk ke langit.

Sasuke mendengus, _'Maksudnya dipanggil Kami-sama?'_

"Sasuke-kun aku serius! Orang dengan rambut dan mata hitam!" jabar Sakura gemas.

Mata pemuda itu menyipit, _'Maksudnya malaikat mau?'_

"Aku tidak berbohong," Emelard itu berkaca-kaca.

Pemuda itu menatap tajam gadis di depannya, "Cih! Kau menyebalkan."

Sasuke merasa kesal karena telah dipermainkan oleh anak baru dikelasnya. Tanpa ba bi bu lagi pemuda itu langsung tancap kaki dan **ngeeeeng** pergi meninggalkan si Pink yang menatapnya berkaca-kaca.

Sakura menatap nanar incaran yang terang-terangan menolaknya itu, bahkan ia belum mengeluarkan satupun jurus yang diajarkan Ino—sahabatnya. Parahnya lagi sebelum Sasuke pergi, emelardnya sudah berkaca-kaca saat pemuda itu mengatakan bahwa ia menipu.

"Hoy pink! Mana—loh kok nangis?" kini seorang lelaki pirang yang meneriakinya. Tidak lama disampingnya muncul senpai yang tadi memanggilnya diawal sedang menatapnya datar.

Sakura menatap tajam pria muda tapi tua itu, "Senpai no baka! Tanggung jawab!" teriaknya seraya mengacungkan jari tengah dan menatap horror sang pria.

Itachi dan Deidara melotot, "Hee?!"(baca : yang teriak Deidara, Itachi hanya menganga)

"HUEEE—AKU DIMARAHI SASUKE-KUN!" jerit Sakura yang langsung berubah menangis histeris membuat Deidara berteriak panik.

"HEEE?!"

* * *

**Flash Back On**

Saat itu Itachi ingin mencari outou kesayangannya, perutnya sudah perih karena tidak makan sejak pagi—akibat datang terlambat untuk rapat. Dompetnya tertinggal di tas Sasuke saat membongkar tas adiknya untuk mencari pulpen.

Tidak masuk akal kan? Tetapi itu benar.

Maka setelah menaruh buku catatan di kelas, ia akan mendatangi outounya itu. Disaat itulah matanya menangkap sosok ayam yang kebetulan ada dilantai bawah, jadi ingin sih memanggilnya. Tetapi ada satu masalah; terlalu malas harus turun ke bawah. Lalu datanglah seorang gadis pink yang sepertinya juga berjalan kearah Sasuke.

'_Mumpung,'_ batinnya.

Maka Itachi memanggil gadis itu, tetapi tiba-tiba saja Deidara menabraknya hingga membuatnya terjatuh. Akibat dari itu buku yang dibawa jadi berserakan ke lantai dan membuatnya mau tidak mau meneror lelaki itu untuk membantu.

Itachi masih mengumpulkan buku catatan, akhirnya dengan malas ia meminta Deidara untuk bertanya kepada gadis di bawah yang dimintai tolong.

Tak disangka, gadis itu sedang menahan air matanya. Lalu saat ia berdiri, si Pink malah menunjuk kurang ajar dan menampilkan wajah horror.

"HUEEE—AKU DIMARAHI SASUKE-KUN!" teriaknya langsung menangis histeris

**Flash Back Off**

* * *

"Jadi begitu," cerita Itachi.

Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, "Huueee! _Tetep nggak_ terimaaa!"

"Sudahlah. Cup cup ya nak. Kalau nangis terus senpai cium loh." Ucap seorang lelaki berambut pirang yang sedang mengelus pucuk kepala gadis yang tadi menangis histeris.

"HUEEEE!" jerit Sakura makin keras saat mendengar kalimat mesum dari senpainya.

Ketika ia menangis, lelaki yang memanggilnya tadi langsung turun dan menariknya ke bawah pohon yang cukup rindang di belakang sekolah. Tidak ada siapapun disini, jadi ucapan senpai itu sedikit mengusik 'kesuciannya.'

"Heh goblok. Jangan bilang gitu baka. Anak orang _lo_ buat nangis." ucap datar seorang lelaki berambut hitam yang tadi memanggilnya.

Sekarang, apa perbedaan goblok dengan baka?

Deidara menatap Itachi, "Terus gimana _dong_ Chi? Dia _mewek_ terus nih. Biasanya itu cara paling ampuh untuk _ngediemin_ pacar."

"Lihat baik-baik caraku," desisnya.

**Grep …**

Kedua telapak tangan Itachi mencengkram erat bahu Sakura membuat gadis itu sedikit meringis dalam isakannya.

"_Cah ayu_, tatap mata orang ganteng ini," Itachi melebarkan matanya menatap datar gadis yang menangis didepannya. "Berhenti menangis. Beeerhenti … beeerhenti … beeerhentiiiii—

_**Plak**_

"HUEEEE! Mama Sakura takuuuutt!" potong Sakura setelah menampar wajah horror di depannya. Tadi 'kaa-san' sekarang 'mama'? Oke ada penjelasan untuk itu.

Inilah ajaran sesat dari tante centil—nama pemberian ibunya—yang tinggal di sebelah rumah saat ia masih kecil. _'Kalau di dekat cowok cakep, panggilnya yang keren dikit Saku-chan.'_ Yah seperti itulah kawan.

"Aduh duh…" ringis Itachi saat merasakan perih di pipinya. Itu adalah cara yang diajarkan oleh Obito-jii-san kepadanya tadi pagi, katanya jurus itu dipelajarinya dari pesulap terkenal di dunia maya. _'Cih tidak berguna,'_ batinnya kesal.

Deidara tertawa gahar melihatnya, "Rasakan! Dia _nggak_ mempan sama mata menawan _lo_ Chi!"

Sekarang pertanyaanya, itu ejekan atau ejekan berisi pujian?

'_Cih! gadis ini terlalu kuat.'_ Batin Itachi yang masih mengusap pipinya.

"Dei, mana kameramu?" tanya pemuda itu tidak nyambung.

Satu alis Deidara terangkat, "Tidak kubawa, takut dijual Kisame, dia kan lagi krisis moneter. Memang untuk apa?"

Itachi menatap pria pirang itu sangat serius, membuat Deidara menelan ludahnya susah payah. "Untuk …"

"Untuk?" ulang Deidara tidak sabaran.

"Melambaikan tangan ke kamera." Lanjut Itachi datar(baca: masih dengan mimik wajah yang serius).

Sedetik kemudian pemuda pirang itu langsung tertawa gahar hingga berguling-guling di rerumputtan.

Sakura menatap horror pemandangan di depannya, air matanya sudah sudah berhenti mengalir, bibirnya membulat, dengan kedua telapak tangan yang mengepal di sisi pipinya.

Siapa yang tidak terpana melihat dua orang pemuda tampan, dimana salah seorang lelaki berambut pirang—yang daritadi di panggil 'Deidara' sedang diinjak punggungnya oleh temannya yang berambut hitam berekspresi datar—yang diteraki(baca : lebih tepatnya di kutuk) untuk berhenti menginjakknya—dengan nama 'Itachi'

'_Mereka ini bodoh kelewat banget ya? Tinggal __**ngasi**__ balon atau permen coklat apa susahnya sih?'_ batinnya kesal.

"Hhhh…" gadis itu mendesah. Kalau seperti ini, pasti ia akan dijadikan saksi atas pembunuhan dengan cara penginjakan di sekolah. Sakura menggerutu, ia tidak mau dijadikan saksi untuk hal konyol ini. kecuali menjadi saksi pembunuhan dengan cara penembakan _dordor ahh_ seperti di film _koboy_.

Jadi mau tidak mau ia harus menghentikan aksi abnormal di depannya.

"Sudah sudah, jangan memperebutkanku senpai." Kata Sakura santai mengibaskan tangannya.

Deidara melotot kearah gadis pink yang kini sangat santai menghapus air matanya dengan dasi, "Kau!" geramnya yang hanya dibalas tatapan bingung Sakura.

"Lihatlah Itachi! Dia sudah tidak menangis lagi! Jadi berhenti menginjakku sialan!" geramnya, wajah pemuda itu menghadap ke belakang tubuhnya—yang tertelungkup diatas tanah. Irisnya menatap kaki kanan Itachi yang berada dipunggungnya—alasan mengapa pemuda itu tidak bisa bangkit dari kubur(?).

"Hn." Itachi menoleh kearah Sakura yang sedang mengelap hidungnya, tetapi tidak segera melepaskan kaki kanan yang berada diatas punggung teman pirangnya itu.

Sakura yang ditatap kedua senpainya hanya diam sembari berkedip lucu, _'Apa aku salah bicara? Mereka memperebutkan aku supaya tidak menangis bukan?'_ tanyanya dalam hati.

Emelardnya menatap posisi Itachi yang kaki kanannya berada diatas punggung Deidara, dengan tangan kanan yang ditekuk dan diletakkan di pinggang. Rambut hitam seperti di iklan-iklan tivi itu berkibar, membuat kesan _superhero_ yang berhasil menaklukkan lawan dan akan melanjutkan petualangan berikutnya.

Kalau Deidara sih …

Irisnya turun ke bawah.

"Hhmmpphh!" Sakura dengan cepat membekap bibirnya yang hampir mengeluarkan ledakkan tawa. Lihatlah pemuda naas itu! Wajahnya terlihat sangat kesal dengan dahi berkerut, bibir yang dimajukan—sangat tidak mirip dengan _ducklips_, dengan pipi yang digembungkan.

'_Pose macam apa itu?!'_ hinanya keji dalam hati.

"Ehem … kurasa kau bisa melepaskan **makhluk** itu Itachi-senpai," kata Sakura tidak sopan seraya melirik Deidara.

Motto selanjutnya adalah, 'Pilih lelaki tampan terlebih dahulu disaat kau tidak bersalah.'

Disini Itachi lebih tampan walau ada keriput di wajahnya, Deidara memang tampan, tetapi ia terlalu cantik untuk ukuran pria.

Pria cantik? Che! Itu bukan levelnya.

'_Takut kalah saing,'_ batinnya _sewot_ tidak terima.

Disini dirinya juga tidak bersalah, lebih tepatnya dalam posisi yang menguntungkan. Jadi motto hidupnya bisa ia pakai untuk saat ini.

Itachi yang mendengar kalimat Sakura melepaskan kukungan kakinya, "Hn."

Deidara melotot seraya berkacak pinggang, "Apa maksudmu pink?!"

Mata gadis itu terpejam, "Itachi-senpai…" ujarnya datar. "Kau bisa kembali menginjaknya." Ucap Sakura sengit.

"Heh?!" Deidara menatap horror gadis itu dan langsung menoleh ke kiri menatap orang yang sudah ia anggap sahabatnya.

"Itachi! Ini," Deidara memberikan sebuah makanan ringan kesukaan pemuda itu.

Alis Itachi terangkat tetapi tetap menerimanya, "Hn?"

Pria pirang itu nyengir, "Makan dulu. Habis _lo_ resek _kalo_ lagi laper," jawabnya persis di iklan.

**Dhuag …**

Makanan ringan itu sukses menghantam jidat tak lebar milik Deidara.

"Sialan kau Itachi!" teriaknya tidak terima.

Pemuda itu sangat kesal bila sahabatnya ini sudah lapar, ia bisa berubah menjadi UnUchiha—alias tidak-Uchiha-banget. Jadi apa salahnya bila ia memberikan makanan ringan kepada pemuda itu?

"Hn." Itachi menoleh kembali kearah gadis biang masalah setelah sebelumnya mengambil makanan yang dilemparnya tadi dan memakannya. Deidara melotot tidak bisa berkata melihat sahabatnya yang abnormal jika kekurangan asupan gizi itu.

"Senpai harus tanggung jawab," desis Sakura menatap tajam Itachi.

"Tanggung jawab?" tanya pemuda itu mulai normal.

Sakura kembali terisak, "Kalian membuat Sasuke-kun marah kepadaku hueeee!"

Deidara terkesiap, "Aduh jangan lagi! Katakan saja apa yang harus kami lakukan." Cukup gerah melihat seorang gadis terus menangis di depannya.

Sakura menyeringai senang, "Kalian harus membuat Sasuke-kun tidak marah lagi kepadaku."

"Loh kenapa? Kok gitu?" tanya Deidara heran.

**CTAK**

Perempatan sudut siku-siku seketika muncul di pucuk kepala gadis itu, "MEMANGNYA SIAPA YANG SUKA KALAU PUNYA MUSUH, BAKA?!" teriaknya gahar.

Itachi menoleh kearah Deidara, "Baaka." Ucapnya sedikit lantang tetapi dengan nada datar sedatar datarnya.

Deidara melotot, "HEEE?!"

* * *

Tiga orang siswa KHS dengan rambut yang sangat berbeda membentuk segitiga, dua lelaki dan satu perempuan. Hitam, pink, dan pirang. Raut wajah ketiganya terlihat datar—asik makan, serius, malas.

"Jadihh mm begini rencananyahh, kau haruss seperti ini, lalu begini blablabla." Itachi memberikan arahan kepada gadis disebelahnya yang sedang serius mendengar petunjuknya. Mulut lelaki tampan itu tidak berhenti mengunyah sembari memberikan arahan.

"Berhenti makan! Aku jadi bingung senpai," gerutu Sakura.

"Berhenti makan berhenti juga arahannya," ucap Itachi santai.

Deidara mendengus melihat perdebatan santai tak santai di depannya, "Jadi?" tanyanya setelah lima menit tak ada hasil.

Sakura menoleh pelan ke pemuda pirang itu, menatapnya sangat serius, "Kita mulai rencananya."

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

**~(^_^)~ Area Curhat Author**

Huaaaa! Yuuki kembali dengan fic baruuuuu*ditendang*

Fic ini terinspirasi dari kalimat buku yang pernah Yuuki baca, kalo nggak salah nama bukunya telinga Jakarta?*maap **bukan promosi***

Kalimatnya yang bagian 'dipanggil sama yang diatas gitu'

Gimana minna-san?

Terlalu aneh kah? Terlalu maksa? Nggak lucu?*gemeteran*

Disini sifat Sakura adalah 'pecinta lelaki tampan', tetapi tidak suka ditolak mentah" sama incarannya, apalagi dibenci. Dan untuk Itachi terlihat OOC banget ya? Awalnya Yuuki nggak mau bikin terlalu OOC soalnya nggak Itachi banget. Tapi Yuuki tekankan!

**Itachi memiliki dua sifat**, **resek kalo lagi laper jadi nggak Uchiha banget**, dan **datar sesuai sifat Uchiha**. Jadi jangan kesel ya sama Itachi*maksa*

Sungguh ini adalah keeroran otak Yuuki XD

Ada yang terima Itachi kayak gitu? Saya juga*plak*

Kalau minna-san bener" nggak suka sama ke-OOC'n Itachi, mungkin Yuuki akan mencoba memperbaikinya di chap depan(mungkin)

Disini juga Yuuki masukkin sedikit kata-kata iklan ya**, **semua tau kan? Jadi nggak usah Yuuki sebuttin*dihajar.

Sebenarnya juga Yuuki nggak pengen ada bahasa gaul atau panggilan gaul kayak yang Yuuki Italic itu. tapi karena ini genrenya Humor, Yuuki nggak terlalu pakai EYD. Tapi Yuuki sudah berusaha supaya tidak terlalu menyimpang dari aturan bahasa.

So for thir fic, **keep or delet?**

Ada yang ingin menyumbang ide untuk rencana di fic selanjutnya? Kalau bisa di pm aja jangan di review hehe

Saran, kritik, dan flame yang membangun, Yuuki terima dengan senang hati XD

(Review anda lebih membuat saya bersemangat loh)

Demi bertambahnya kemampuan menulis author …

**Victoria Yuuki**

**Review Please?**


End file.
